Lost and Found
by Why Am I Living
Summary: just a story


Lost and Found

Leo's hand came up brushing the tears from her eyes.

"Please don't cry my love," he whispered pressing his lips to hers. She chuckled lightly, tear-filled hazel eyes looking up into red ones.

"I'm not crying. I'm just very happy," she answered burying her face into his shoulder inhaling her lovers scent.

"Good," he muttered a low growl escaping him making her giggle.

"I love you so much. I don't know what i'd do with out you Leo," Yael purred wiping more tears from her eyes.

"My love I must say that I love thee as well," he said a wicked grin plastered across his features as she punched him.

"Dork, all that was missing was a british accent," she groaned rolling her eyes and dancing away before he could hit her back. He growled once more before following.

"And where exactly are you going?" he asked curiously. She giggled again and twirled away shaking her head.

"I'm not telling you," she purred laughing as she pressed a finger to her lips as if it were some big secret.

"Come on tell me."

"Nope."

Leo pounced pinning his short lover to the wall. Yael growled smiling as Leo's eyes momentarily rolled back in his head.

"So not fair," he complained groaning softly.

"Completely fair considering i'm the one pinned against a wall," she giggled. "Well now what are you going to do?"

Leo grinned as he pressed his lips to her throat nipping gently at the soft skin.

"What do you think?" he growled his voice so dark it made her shiver against his body.

"This is what I get for agreeing to marry a vampire," she whispered biting her bottom lip as his tongue swept across the scars from the first time he'd bitten her a year ago. Leo chuckled as he slowly ran his hand up the back of her shirt undoing her bra before she could stop him.

"How long has it been?" he asked leaning back to look at her.

"A year from tomorrow," she answered breathlessly as she felt her heart beat begin to race. A smirk spread over his lips and she knew he could hear it as well. "Goddamn beast," she whispered jokingly. She groaned as she felt claw-like nails biting into her back pressing her body closer to his.

"But you love this beast," he mumbled pressing his fangs against the old scars. Her body tensed as she felt his fangs pierce her skin as her eyes fluttered closed. An animalistic snarl left his being as he pressed his body closer still, his arms encircling her waist. Her legs grew weak as a slow, bearable pain coursed through her.

"Leo enough," she hissed quickly, moaning as he pulled away.

"Shit did I take to much? Are you okay?" he asked. Yael laughed quietly shaking her head no to the first and yes to the second.

"Good," he said with an audible sigh of relief.

"I'm fine Leo. I know just how much I can lose before a trip to the E.R. Is necessary," she informed him with a weak grin. Leo shook his head and stepped back giving her room to move. Her left hand came down pressing against the still bleeding wounds. "Sadistic son of a bitch," she mumbled as she ran down the hallway towards the bathroom to find a band-aid.

"I know," he growled smugly, following her down the hall.

"You sometimes I really hate how good your hearing is," Yael said sticking her head out the bathroom door. "And do you really have to follow me everywhere?"

"Of course I do. I;m the most insecure vampire you'll ever meet. And hopefully it'll stay that way," he purred pulling her into his arms.

"Oh silly Leo," she murmured happily. "So are you going to let me sleep tonight or am I going to have to call in sick to work tomorrow?" she questioned looking up deeply into his eyes. A sadistic grin broke across his gentle features making Yael blush furiously.

"Do you have to ask," he snarled playfully picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. Yael gave a surprised yelp as she struggled fruitlessly against him. Leo chuckled as she clung to him but none-the-less tossed her onto the bed watching her tiny frame bounce off the blood red silk sheets a few times before she finally settled atop them. Leo crawled onto the bed his body towering over her. She smiled happily her own tiny fangs protruding from the corners of her mouth.

"Tiny, tiny fangs," Leo growled pressing his lips to hers. Yael whimpered her arms wrapping around his neck pulling him closer. "Needy tonight baby?" he asked raising an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Your just going to tease me all night aren't you?" she groaned trying meekly to pull him back down onto her. Leo complied crushing her beneath him. She smiled widely as he blushed quickly before tearing at her shirt ripping it to shreds. Her bra followed quickly, still in one piece. Her breath came in short quick burts. With a smirk he gently kissed his way down her neck.

To BE Continued...


End file.
